New Directions
by MoonShoesWarbler
Summary: Kitty Kurt meets Puppy Blaine, adorableness occurs. Includes Burt, and possibly some other well known characters later on. Wrote this for the Kurt to my Blaine, cause I like it when my Kurt's all happy, and who doesn't love Kitty Kurt and Puppy Blaine?
1. The puppy

Kurt had a pretty good life. It hadn't always been good, he remembered when he was just a little kitten, he was living in a cardboard box on the street, getting dirty and wet whenever it rained.

But then a man with a baseball cap found him and brought him home, and named him. His owner Burt was nice, he always made sure Kurt had food and water in his bowls, and he bought him tons of fun toys, he didn't even get mad when Kurt curled up inside Burt's baseball cap and fell asleep.

But when Burt went to work at the tire shop, Kurt got bored. He usually enjoyed his alone time, but lately he just wished there was something around to entertain him.

Today was like all the other boring days. Burt was out, Kurt was alone, and his cat toys were getting boring. He decided the only thing to do was take a cat nap.

He crawled inside one of Burt's baseball caps that was resting upside down on the floor, it smelled like his owner, which made him feel a little comfort, though he still missed Burt a lot while he was at work, cuddling up inside when suddenly-

"Arf! Bark! Bark!"

Kurt rolled over, trying to tune out the sound.

"Arf! Arf!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and got up, walking over to the window. What was making that annoying sound?

Peaking out the window, he spotted a small curly furred puppy with brown eyes, wagging his tail and bouncing around.

"What on Earth are you doing?" He called through the open window, looking at the pup.

The dog looked up, smiling and wagging his tail. "Hi!"

"Hi, what are you doing?" he asked again.

"I saw a bird in a tree, I was saying hello!"

"Well, how nice for you, but I'm trying to sleep in here, can you be quiet?"

"Sleep? But there's so many fun things to do!"

"Like what?"

"You could... chase your tail! Or run in circles! Or run in circles trying to chase your tail!"

"Sounds exciting, I'm going back to sleep."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"What's the inside of that big thingy like?"

"You mean the house?"

"House? Yeah! What's it like?"

"You've never been inside a house before?"

"Nope."

"Well, doesn't your owner have a house?"

"I don't have an owner."

"Oh..." Kurt replied sadly. "Where do you live?"

"Here..." the dog spun around. "There..." he spun in three circles. "Everywhere!"

"But, it looks like it might rain, where will you go?"

"Hm, I don't know."

"Well, I suppose you can come inside."

"You mean I'll get to see the inside of a real house?"

"Yeah, but you have to leave before my owner gets home, I don't want to get in trouble for letting a dog inside the house."

"Okay! How do I get inside?"

"Climb through the window."

"How am I suppose to get up there?"

"You can't jump this high?"

"I don't know, I've never tried."

"Well, try now."

The puppy hopped repeatedly, but couldn't manage reaching the window.

"Boy, you're tiny."

"Is that bad?"

"It is when you're trying to reach a window."

"Well, what should I do?"

"Can you hop on that?" He pointed to the tipped over trash can with his paw.

"If you can hop onto that, you might be able to reach the window."

"Okay! I'll try!" The puppy hopped onto the trash can, then through the window, now next to Kurt.

"Wow! That was fun! Wow! Look how big this place is! Wow! Look at all the toys! Wow!"

"Freeze, dog! Don't touch my toys, you're all dirty."

The puppy pouted a bit.

"What's your name anyway?"

"Name?"

"What do they call you?"

"You just called me dog!"

"Your name is dog?"

"I guess, that's all I've ever been called, what do they call you?"

"Kurt."

"Kurt." The puppy repeated thoughtfully. "Kurt the cat, the cat, Kurt."

"You need a name... and a bath."

"Bath?"

"Do you know anything?"

"I know your name is Kurt, and how to jump on trash cans and into windows, and now I'm inside a house!"

"You just learned all that from me, did you know nothing before we met?"

"I know how to do this!" The puppy ran in circles four times before managing to bite down on his tail, sitting down proudly with his tail in his teeth, trying to wag his tail, and making a bit of a confused face when his tail had trouble wagging.

"Boy, I have a lot to teach you."

Before the puppy had a chance to respond, the door opened.

"Oh no, the front door! Burt's home! You better get out of here."

"Right, out! Back outside!" The puppy barked, but he stumbled over his paws and fell out the window, landing in the bush outside with a thud.

"Are you okay, dog?"

"Hey, Kurt. What are you looking at?" Burt asked.

Looks like the stray pup was about to be caught.


	2. The collar

"Hey, Kurt. What are you looking at?" Burt asked as he walked over to the window, seeing nothing but a small tail sticking out of the bush outside, wagging quickly.

"Is that a..." His voice trailed off as he walked back to the front door, heading outside.

He walked over to the bush, picking up the small puppy and carrying him inside.

"Hm, you don't have a collar, you better stay with me. I don't want you sleeping outside." Burt said as he put the puppy down.

"You stay here with Kurt, I'm sure you two will get along... I'm going to make a quick trip to the store to get you some things. I should probably think of a name for you." Burt thought a moment, rubbing the back of his head. "What do you think of Blaine?"

The puppy barked happily and ran around in circles, Burt couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "Blaine it is. I'll be right back, Kurt... keep an eye on Blaine, make sure he doesn't chew anything up." he said before leaving.

"Did you hear that, Kurt? I have a name!"

"I heard, and I guess you're going to be living with us."

"You mean I get to be inside here with you all the time?"

"Yeah."

"Yay! This is the best day ever!" The newly named puppy raced into the next room, only gone a moment before running back to Kurt, nearly crashing into him as he skid across the floor in his attempt to stop.

"Come on, Kurt!"

"Where are we going?"

"Show me around!"

"Okay, I suppose that's a good idea. If you're going to be living here, you're going to need to know where everything is."

Blaine raced into the next room, Kurt following at his own pace, pointing out each room.

"What's this big place?"

"The kitchen, this is where the food is."

"Food? Do we get to each now?"

"No, you have to wait for my owner to get back with your food."

"Our owner."

"Oh... I suppose he is." Kurt hadn't really thought about that. He hoped sharing wasn't going to be a problem.

In the split second he became lost in thought, Blaine was chewing something up.

"Stop! You're not suppose to do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because, it's a rule! Why are you chewing anyway?"

"I have tingly teeth... whenever I get tingly teeth, I have to chew and bite things."

"Well, you're not allowed to do that anymore if you want to live in this house."

"Then what should I do?"

"Nothing, you're stuck with tingly teeth."

Burt finally returned, walking into the kitchen.

"There you guys are. Looks like I beat the rain here. Now, Blaine, it's bath time."

Blaine looked back at Kurt as Burt pulled shampoo bottles from the pet store shopping bags.

"What's bath time?"

"You're about to find out."

Burt picked up Blaine, putting him in the sink. Kurt hopped up on the counter, wanting to watch. This should be interesting, Blaine's first bath.

It was, to say the least... interesting, for lack of a better word. Every time Burt moved, Blaine would hop to the other side of the sink, splashing water everywhere. It was funny, until Kurt got wet. He hissed and hopped off the counter, shooting Blaine a glare before he left.

Burt dried Blaine as best he could with a towel, but drying him off ended up being even harder than the bath itself. Burt had trouble finding his wife's old hair dryer to begin with, and when he finally managed to find it, Blaine took off the second he turned it on.

He raced under the kitchen table, hiding behind Kurt.

"I hope you're proud of yourself, you got me wet... you're still wet, why are you here?"

"I had to hide from the monster!"

"What monster?"

"The loud monster that makes the scary sounds!"

"There is no monster, Blaine."

"Yes there is, it was blowing on me!"

"It's probably just what my owner was using to dry you off." Still couldn't get use to our owner.

"What if it eats me?"

"It's not going to eat you, Blaine, just go back and dry off."

"I can dry myself, see!" Blaine shook, water drops flying everywhere.

"Ugh, quit it!" Kurt sighed. "If you behave, you might get a treat."

"Treat?"

"Yeah, don't you want a treat?"

"Yes."

"Then go!"

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"I promise, nothing bad is going to happen."

"Okay..." Blaine slowly made his way out from under the table, his tail between his legs.

Kurt was right, it wasn't as bad as he thought, but the sound still managed to scare him, and when he was finally dry, Burt did give him a dog treat.

As he was eating it, Burt set up his water dish and food bowl next to Kurt's, Blaine racing over to it and stuffing his face instantly.

Kurt walked over and smiled. "You were right, Kurt! Look at all the treats I got!"

"Wow, your own dishes."

"This is the best house ever!" He said, shoving his entire face in the water dish so he practically drowned in it as he drank, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Hey Blaine, I got something else for you."

Blaine raced back over to Burt, his tail wagging.

"Here are some toys for you to play with." He said, squeaking one as he put them on the floor.

Blaine hesitated and sat down, staring at them.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know what to do with this stuff."

"The toys?"

"Yeah."

"Play with them."

"How?"

"How do you want to play with them?"

"I want to chew on them."

"So do it."

"You said I wasn't allowed to chew."

"Not on my owners things, but these toys are yours, you can do whatever you want with them."

Blaine's ears perked up and his head tilted a bit. "Really?" He asked, wagging his tail.

"Yeah."

"Wow, I've never had toys of my own before!" He said, pouncing on one and chewing on it.

"Oh, and Blaine, I got you something else." Burt said, putting the red and navy blue collar around Blaine's neck.

"Wow, another treat! You were right about the monster Kurt, it was worth all these treats!"

"That's not a treat, that's a collar."

"What's it for?"

"Well, it has your name on it, and our address and phone number, that way if you ever get lost, Burt will be able to find you again."

"Wow, that's so cool!"

"Yeah... it is kind of cool." Kurt said, looking down at his own collar. Well, if Burt had gone to the trouble of getting Blaine a collar, it had to be official... Blaine was a member of the family... hopefully Blaine didn't distract Burt too much... he liked Blaine, but he would be disappointed if the pup had all of Burt's attention.


	3. The bed

It wasn't long before they found out that food dishes and toys weren't the only things Burt bought. He also bought a dog bed.

Blaine hadn't really figured it out yet, mostly running around it in circles on a constant basis, or trying to bite the side of it and drag it around the room, only to find he was too small to do so.

But when bed time rolled around, Burt picked Blaine up, setting him in the bed. "Stay." he said softly.

Kurt had a bed as well, but it was only used during the day for cat naps, and usually not even then. He enjoyed sleeping in other places like the closet, on Burt's clothes or in his hats, or on the ironing board if it was left out.

Part of him thought it was funny to not use the bed because he knew Burt would sigh and ask why he spent all that money on a bed that his cat never used...

But the other part liked sleeping in those other places more, because they all smelled like Burt, and when Burt was away, he missed him. The smell was comforting.

Kurt didn't think anything of it when he walked right passed his own bed and hopped onto Burt's as Burt brushed his teeth in the bathroom.

"Boy, you sure do have a big bed."

"Well, I share it with my owner." Again with my and not our.

"Who do I share with?"

"Nobody, you get that bed all to yourself."

"Wow, my own bed..."

Kurt couldn't help but notice the tone Blaine used. Usually he got so excited when he found out he had his own things, like he had with his toys earlier, but this time... if Kurt didn't know any better, he'd say Blaine sounded disappointed.

As Burt came out of the bathroom he climbed into bed, falling asleep pretty quickly. Kurt fell asleep too on his usual spot on the pillow next to Burt.

It was a while before he woke up to whimpering.

He raised his head tiredly, letting out a yawn before stretching and walking to the end of the bed.

"Blaine?"

It got quiet.

"Blaine? Are you okay? Do you need something?"

"No."

"Do you need to go out?"

"No."

"Do you need a drink?"

"No."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I don't know, I do this every night."

"But, what about sleep?"

"I have trouble sleeping, I don't really get that much sleep."

"Oh." Kurt said sadly, frowning.

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry."

"That's okay... what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Something's got to be wrong, or you wouldn't be crying."

"Well... I'm lonely."

"But my owner and I are right here, why are you lonely?"

"Well, yeah, but you're all on that bed together. I'm in this bed all alone."

"Oh, well come up here."

"You mean, I'm allowed to?" There he went again, raising his ears, tilting his head, and being adorable.

"Sure, come on."

Blaine raced over to the bed, hopped a few times, only to realize he couldn't jump high enough.

"I can't do it." Blaine said, sounding defeated as he hung his head.

Kurt looked around a moment before frowning. He didn't know how to get Blaine onto the bed, he was too small to jump up alone.

"How about this." Kurt started, Blaine looked up again.

"Tomorrow night, I'll make sure my owner picks you up and puts you on the bed so you can sleep with us."

Blaine smiled. "Okay!"

"And as for tonight, I'll sleep with you in your bed."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Sure. It's just one time... and it is your first night here."

"Wow! Thanks, Kurt! You're the best!"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah, I know."

He hopped off the bed and walked over to Blaine's dog bed, climbing in.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Well, it's not as comfortable as the laundry basket, but it'll do."

Kurt curled up in a ball in the corner of the bed, closing his eyes.

Only to open them again when Blaine pressed up against his side, cuddling up to him completely.

He looked at Blaine, a surprised expression on his face as Blaine simply rested his head on Kurt and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Kurt."

Blaine raised an ear.

"Kurt?"

He opened his eyes and looked at Kurt, who still looked surprised.

"What?" He asked before blinking. "Oh... I'm sorry... do you want me to move to the other side of the bed?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, that's okay, you can stay here."

Blaine smiled. "Okay! Night!"

Kurt smiled and let his head fall again, closing his eyes and cuddling up to Blaine a bit more.

"Goodnight, Blaine."


	4. The surprise

Kurt had never seen Burt so excited to get up early before. Normally he sort of rolled out of bed, got dressed, walked like a zombie to the kitchen, sipped on coffee for a while, and headed out to work. But today, he was so much more energetic.

"I've never seen him work so hard to put an outfit together before, usually he just sort of grabs whatever he can get his hands on first and heads out."

"Maybe today's special." Blaine said.

"Maybe, I wonder what today could be."

"Me too."

"It must be important, he forgot to fill our food bowls."

"Wow... more important than food?"

"I can't imagine what's more important than feeding me." He glanced at Blaine. "Uh, us."

"It must be really big! I want to know what it is!"

"Me too, but if it's that important, I'm sure I'll be told about it, he tells me everything."

"There you are. You two be on your best behavior. Somebody very special is coming over today. Her name is Carole." The doorbell rang and Burt smiled. "That's her now."

Kurt and Blaine watched as Burt rushed to the door, opening it quickly and greeting a woman. With her she had a rather large dog on a leash, and Blaine raced under Burt's bed.

"Hey, Blaine... where are you going? Come back!" Kurt called, chasing after him.

Kurt stuck his head under the bed. "What are you doing under here?"

"Hiding."

"Why?"

"That lady has a big dog."

"So?"

"So, big dogs usually pick on me. They're not very nice."

"You mean they bully you?"

"Yeah, I use to get bullied a lot by big dogs."

"I'm sorry."

"What if he's mean like the big dogs in the neighborhood I use to play in?"

"You use to live outside another neighborhood?"

"Yeah, but I left and came here because the bullying got so bad."

"Well, maybe he'll be a nice dog."

"Maybe..."

"We'll never know unless we go over there and say hi."

"But what do we do if he does turn out to be mean?"

"Don't worry, Burt will help us. Once he sees that big dog picking on us he'll never let him over here again, he'll protect us, I promise."

"Okay..." Blaine said, glancing next to Kurt when he saw a large nose poke under the bed.

"Hi, cat, what'cha doing under there?"

"It's Kurt, and I'm talking to Blaine."

"Who's Blaine?"

"I'm Blaine."

"Hi, Blaine! I'm Finn."

"Hi, Finn... are you nice?"

"Me? Oh yeah, I'm a really good dog."

Blaine poked his head out of the bed so he could get a better look at the larger dog.

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"All kinds of things! Like run around, and chase my tail, and play."

"I like those things too! My new owner just bought me a lot of toys, do you want to play with them?"

"Sure!" Finn said, Blaine raced out from under the bed, running over to his pile of toys, Finn following after.

"Come on, Kurt!" Blaine said after skidding to a stop and turning back to look at his friend.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Okay!"

Kurt made his way over to Burt, who was now sitting on the couch next to the stranger who was obviously Finn's owner, curious to find out who this woman was.

"Hey there, Kurt." Burt said, picking up the kitten. "Kurt, this is Carole... what do you think of her?"

Kurt looked her over a moment before crawling over to where she was.

"Hi, Kurt, it's nice to meet you. You certainly are a beautiful cat, aren't you?" She said as she scratched under his chin. Kurt purred and cuddled up to her.

He was going to like this woman.

"Hey, Finn... who's that lady?"

"That's my human, Carole." Finn replied as Blaine chewed on one of his toys.

"Kurt must like her. Look at him."

"Wow, they're all cuddled up, next to that dude."

"That's not a dude, that's my human, Burt. Well... actually he's Kurt's human, but Kurt's sharing him with me so I can live here in this house!"

"Is he nice?"

"Oh yeah, he bought me all kinds of treats and let me play in a bath!"

"I don't like baths..."

"Is Carole nice?"

"Yeah! She's really nice, we go to the park to play all the time."

"The park? You get to go to the park?"

"Oh, I go to the park almost every day."

"Wow, I've never really gotten to play in a park before."

"I'll take you one day, maybe next time I go with Carole you can come too!"

"Wow! That sounds like fun! Thanks, Finn! Kurt'll love it!"

"Oh, I don't know about Kurt coming."

"Why not?"

"It's not that I don't want him to... it's just that I've never really seen cat's take their humans to the park before. I think it's more of a dog thing."

"Oh."

"But if he's into that kind of thing, he's more than welcome!"

"Sounds cool!"

Blaine raced over to the couch, hopping up and down.

"Kurt! Kurt! Hey, Kurt! Kurt! Hey!"

Kurt glanced over from his comfy spot on the couch, slightly annoyed that Blaine was interrupting Carole petting him but Blaine looked so adorable hopping around the floor like that just to be tall enough to see Kurt, even if he could only see him for a second, that he couldn't possibly be mad.

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Finn invited me to the park!"

"Sounds like fun."

"Do you want to come?"

Before Kurt could answer, Finn hopped up onto the couch, sitting between Carole and Burt.

"Woah, how'd you jump up so easily?"

"I don't know, I just... did it."

"I want to try!" Blaine said, attempting to hop up onto the couch but failing miserably.

"You want to sit up here with us, Blaine?" Burt asked before picking up the puppy. The dog raced over Finn and practically climbed on top of Kurt to get in Carole's lap, wagging his tail excitedly.

"Well, hello to you too." Carole said laughing, petting the small dogs head.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"I wanted to get a better look at her."

"And you thought standing on my head would be a good way to do this?"

"Oh, sorry." Blaine said, sliding off her lap and sitting next to Finn.

"Well, I think the three of them are getting along great." Carole said smiling.

"I'm glad, because they're going to see a lot of each other..." Burt replied, smiling back.


	5. The vacuum

Kurt was glad he'd like Carole, because lately she'd been coming over every single day, and she always brought Finn with her. Would've been annoying if he couldn't stand them to have to see them so often.

She was keeping the house much cleaner than Burt usually did, not that Burt didn't clean, but she added a female touch to the place that it didn't have before.

While Burt was at work, she'd clean the entire house, and then surprise him with a nice dinner when he arrived home. Kurt couldn't remember ever seeing the place so spotless. He liked it.

But Blaine or Finn always managed to make a mess somehow after all of Carole's hard work. Finn usually was the one to break something, wagging his big tail and clumsily knocking over a vase or a glass of milk that was on the table.

Blaine on the other hand would end up letting his curiosity get the better of him, messing up the newly made bed by sticking his head under the sheet and then running around under them the one time that Carole put him on the bed.

He was still too tiny to jump up there himself, and Kurt had tried hinting at Burt so that he'd pick the puppy up and put him on the bed with them before they fell asleep, but Burt never seemed to get the message, so Kurt had been sleeping in Blaine's dog bed every night so he wouldn't be lonely or upset.

But today, was another one of Carole's cleaning days, and she seemed to learn how to avoid one of Finn or Blaine's accidents to prevent more messes.

Finn was asleep on the couch, and Blaine raced over to Kurt, who was batting at one of his many toys.

"Kurt! Kurt! Help!"

"What? What happened? What's wrong?"

"Carole's going in the cave!"

"The cave?"

"The dangerous cave!"

"What dangerous cave?"

"The cave where the monster lives!"

"Monster? What are you talking about, Blaine?"

"You know the monster! He comes out and tries to eat me! And Carole's going in the cave where he lives! What if he eats her? I don't want the monster to eat Carole, she's really nice!"

"Oh Blaine... that's not a monster, that's a vacuum cleaner, and it doesn't live in a cave, it's kept inside a closet..."

"It lives in a closet?"

"It doesn't live anywhere, it's not alive. It's just a thing humans use to suck up dirt so the house stays clean."

"I think it is alive, and I think it doesn't want to suck up dirt, it wasn't to suck us up and eat us!"

"Blaine, it doesn't want to eat us. It just wants to get rid of dirt."

"It might still want to suck us up!"

"Are you saying I'm dirty, Blaine?"

"No, not dirty, but you have a lot of fur."

"What's your point?"

"Well, Carole's always saying that our fur is all over her clothes and stuff... I'm sure she's used that wackum to suck up animal fur when she's cleaning."

"_Vacuum_, Blaine... vacuum."

"So if it's purpose in life is to suck up our fur to clean, then why wouldn't it attack the source of the fur so it never has to worry about cleaning up again!"

"First of all, it doesn't think of doing that, because it doesn't think, it's not alive. Second of all, it'd still have to clean, there's more than just fur floating around here, there's dirt and dust too."

"You never know."

"I do know, I've lived here longer than you have, and I've never been sucked up by the vacuum. You're safe."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Kurt said just as Carole started vacuuming the living room.

Blaine raced over to the vacuum, barking at it as loud as he could. Finn raised his head, tilting it slightly as if he was trying to figure out what he was doing.

"Oh Blaine, you silly little mutt, quit barking." Carole said laughing.

"What's going on?" Finn asked.

"I'm telling that thing to leave Carole alone!"

"What's it doing to her?"

"It's going to suck her up!"

"Oh goodness gracious, I thought we had this conversation..." Kurt said as he hopped onto the couch, sitting himself next to Finn.

"Hey you vacer! Go back to your closet!"

"_**Vacuum**_, Blaine!" Kurt shouted, followed by a loud, aggravated, sigh.

"Blaine, sweetie, please... I'm trying to clean there, you're in my way." Carole said, but Blaine continued to bounce in front of where ever Carole tried to vacuum.

"What on Earth are you doing?"

"I'm trapping it!"

"Blaine... you're not trapping it, you're just making it harder for Carole to clean." Kurt explained.

"Oh, Blaine... fine... I'll go clean the kitchen. I'll wait until Burt get's home to finish vacuuming in here. Maybe he can distract you long enough for me to get something done." She said, turning the vacuum off and heading out of the room.

"I did it, Kurt! I scared the vacuum so much that it stopped moving around and making that scary noise!"

"It's pronounced... oh wait, that was right... good job."

"Thank you!"

"Looks like that thing won't be giving you anymore trouble." Kurt teased.

"Nope! I'm too brave!" Blaine said proudly.

The vacuum fell over towards Blaine, making a loud noise as it hit the floor.

Blaine jumped up and raced under the couch, hiding. Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, you're one brave pup, Blaine."


	6. The dog door

Kurt had no idea what was going on. The place was covered in all kinds of decorations. But he was pretty sure it wasn't a holiday like Christmas or Thanksgiving... so what was all this stuff for?

He heard the door open and close, Carole coming inside with Finn and Blaine, taking their leashes off. Blaine raced over to Kurt and practically tackled him to the floor.

"Kurt! I missed you so much!" He said, licking Kurt's face.

"How was the dog park?"

"It was lots of fun! I met Finn's friends!"

"Good for you."

"Although... it really wasn't that much fun... because I missed you the whole time. I wish you could've come too."

Kurt smiled a bit. "I don't need to be around all the time for you to have fun, Blaine. It's okay for us to be away from one another every now and then."

"I know, I just miss you when you're gone."

"Technically, you were the one who was gone, you're the one who left the house."

"Oh... good point."

"Hey Carole, I finished putting in that dog door for Finn, did you guys have fun at the park?"

Kurt looked at Burt curiously. "Kurt, what's a dog door?" Blaine asked.

"Well, it's complicated because it's this door... for dogs... oh, I guess it wasn't that complicated..."

"Do I get a dog door too?" Blaine asked.

"Finn! Come here, boy!" Carole shouted, Finn racing in. "Say hello to your new dog door. Now you can go outside whenever you want."

They watched as Finn went outside to the backyard, returning moments later.

"I think the doors a little too big for Kurt or Blaine."

"Good, I don't think they should be going outside."

"I doubt Kurt will even want to."

"But Blaine is so tiny, and he grew up on the streets, I'd be afraid he'd run off and get lost if he was outside without a leash, it's better that he's too small to reach the door."

"True, he wasn't trained to use the dog door like Finn was... Finn always comes right back inside."

"I want to try the dog door like Finn!" Blaine said, running over to it. Kurt followed after him.

Blaine tilted his head as he looked at it. "How does it work?"

"Just push this thing here, and walk outside." Finn explained.

Blaine put his paws on the dog door, leaning all his weight onto it, but even when he managed to get it open, he could only manage sticking his head through the door, standing only on his back legs as his front ones pressed the door open.

"Why is it so high?"

"I reach it just fine." Finn stated.

Blaine finally pushed himself up, rolling out of the door. "I did it! I'm outside!"

"Hip hip hooray, now come back inside, it's getting cold out there." Kurt said.

"Okay!" Blaine said hopping through but his stomach ended up resting on the center of the bottom of the dog door, his head and front feet inside, and his tail and back feet outside.

"I'm stuck."

"Stuck? How can you be stuck in something that's ten times bigger than you?"

"My feet don't reach the ground."

"I got him." Finn said, nudging Blaine so he fell through the door and landed inside.

"That was awesome! Let's do that again!" Blaine said after flipping upside down as he rolled into the house.

"No, I don't think it's a good idea for you to use that dog door anymore. You're too little, when you hop through your feet don't reach the ground and you can't move... what if we weren't around when you tried that, and you got stuck?" Kurt stated.

"You'd be stuck forever." Finn pointed out.

Blaine sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Come on you guys, time for bed... we have a big day tomorrow, so you're going to need your rest." Carole said, Kurt, Blaine, and Finn following her to the bedroom.

Blaine whimpered as Burt, Carole, and Finn all cuddled up on the big bed, sleeping away. He wished he could sleep in the big bed.

"Don't worry Blaine, we'll figure out a way to get you up on the big bed one night."

"You can sleep up there with everyone else if you're more comfortable."

"No, I'll stay with you." Kurt stated. "Or maybe..." He hopped onto the bed and poked at Finn. "Finn, wake up, we need your help... Finn! Blaine needs help getting on the big bed! Ugh... you are so useless."

"I think we need Burt's help."

"I already tried, he just told me to stop meowing for treats and that he'd give me one in the morning. But we'll figure something out soon."

Kurt crawled into the dog bed next to Blaine, smiling a bit when Blaine cuddled up to him. "Don't worry, you'll get to sleep on the big bed someday. I promise. I'll come up with a plan."

"Thanks Kurt."

"Just as soon as I figure out what all those decorations are for, and why tomorrow is such a big day."

"I can help you! I'll be like your assistant in your investigation!"

"This coming from the dog who thought the hair dryer and the vacuum were monsters that liked eating puppies."

"Come on, I want to help!"

"Okay, fine... first thing tomorrow morning, our search begins... be ready."

"Yes sir!" Blaine said excitedly, suddenly he was really looking forward to tomorrow. Maybe because he'd get to spend even more time with Kurt than usual.


	7. The goodbye

"Blaine, Blaine... wake up!" Kurt said, poking at the sleeping puppy with his paw.

"Huh? Breakfast time?" Blaine mumbled, looking around.

"No, investigation time, remember?"

"Oh, right." Blaine said, sitting up and stretching.

But just as Kurt started climbing out of the bed, Carole walked passed. "Well, aren't you two up early."

"Darn, what is she doing up?"

"Guess we didn't wake up early enough."

"Something's got to be going down if she's up this early."

"But what?"

"I don't know..."

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed and Kurt still had no idea what today was and why there were so many decorations. He also had no idea why both Finn and Blaine were given baths today, or why Burt and Carole were dressed so nicely...<p>

Until the doorbell rang.

Before he knew it the house was filled with humans and their dogs, or cats. That's when Blaine came rushing up to him.

"It's a party, Kurt!"

"A party, a party for what?"

"Everyone... Burt and I would like to thank you for coming here... we have an announcement we'd like to make..."

"We're getting married!"

"You mean, this is an engagement party? Oh we're so happy for you!" Someone said before hugging Carole.

"I told you it would be a great idea to have all our friends bring their pets, now Finn, Kurt, and Blaine can join in on all the party fun."

"Our humans are getting married, Kurt. Guess that makes us brothers." Finn said.

"I guess so." Kurt replied.

Blaine smiled and raced over to two dogs that were sitting by the couch. "Hey! I know you, you're Sam and Artie! You were at the dog park!"

"Hey! It's Blaine!"

"Sam! Artie! I want you guys to meet Kurt! He's my best friend!" Blaine said, racing over to where Kurt was.

"Kurt! Kurt! Look! It's Finn's friends that I met at the dog park! Remember I told you about them?"

Kurt looked away from the kitten he'd been talking to, smiling. "Nice to meet you both."

"Who's this?"

"This is Rachel." Kurt said, looking back at the kitten.

"Hello, Rachel! My name's Blaine!"

She giggled a bit at his excitement. "Hello, Kurt's told me a lot about you."

"You did? You talk about me, Kurt?"

"Kurt, you should meet Mercedes, I think you'd like her a lot." Rachel said.

"Who else is at this party?" Finn asked as he walked up.

"Well, over there is Brittany and Santana..." Rachel said, pointing to two kittens. One of which was batting at a string she'd found. "Watch out for Santana, she'll claw your eyes out if you get on her bad side."

"Puck and Mike are here too, although Mike seems a bit distracted since he met Tina." Sam stated, smiling at the cat who was trying to show off his graceful moves.

"Then there's Quinn, and Lauren and... I think you've met everyone else."

"Wow, Quinn's a pretty kitty." Finn stated, Rachel's ears lowered a bit.

"I'm going to go play with Brittany and her string, she looks like she's having fun!" Blaine said before racing over to her.

But Santana blocked him so he couldn't get to her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to play with Brittany."

"Well, back off pup, she's mine."

"Oh, I didn't want to take her away from you, I just wanted to play."

"Well, I suppose I should let you, seeing as you won't have anyone to play with soon..."

"What do you mean? I have Kurt, he plays with me... Finn does too."

"Well, they won't be once those humans get married. Kurt's Burt's cat... and Finn is Carole's dog... you were just a stray they found. Add on the fact that they'll be dealing with a marriage, nobody's going to have time for you..."

Blaine lowered his head and his tail went between his legs.

"Kurt's not going to love me anymore?"

"Look, I'm not saying this to be mean or hurt your feelings... I'm warning you. It happened to me when I was living with different humans. So I know what I'm talking about."

"Oh... well, thanks for warning me, Santana." Blaine said sadly before walking into the kitchen.

He couldn't believe it. Kurt, Finn, Burt, Carole, he really thought that he was becoming part of their family. Obviously they all still saw him as the stray they let stay with them for a while...

That explained why he never got to sleep on the big bed with the rest of the family...

He didn't want to be a bother. He felt guilty annoying everyone he cared about.

Maybe the best thing to do would be to leave so they could be a happy family again.

He walked over to Finn's dog door, and after a lot of trouble and almost getting stuck again he finally managed to get outside.

He figured this would be the best time to go, when everyone was distracted so that they wouldn't have to deal with sad goodbyes.

Blaine had to admit, he was going to miss everyone.

They were the closest thing he'd ever had to a family...

But he knew he'd miss Kurt the most.


	8. The search

The party was coming to a close and it was time for everyone to start heading home.

"Well, that was a lot of fun." Finn said smiling.

"Hey, where's Blaine? I haven't seen him since he said he was going to play with Brittany."

"I thought he was with you." Finn replied.

"Blaine?" Kurt called, looking around.

He was no where to be found.

"Blaine, where are you?" Finn shouted.

"You're looking for Blaine?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, have you seen him?"

"No, maybe Quinn knows where he went."

"Where who went?" Quinn asked as she walked up.

"Have you seen Blaine?"

"No, sorry, I haven't."

"Kurt, Quinn and Mike haven't seen him."

"Neither have Rachel or Mercedes."

"I don't think anyone at this party saw where he went."

"Last time I saw him, he was talking to Santana." Tina said.

Kurt walked over to the cat, looking around incase Blaine was near by.

"Santana, have you seen Blaine?"

"A few hours ago. He was trying to play with Brittany, and I told him to go away."

"What? Why would you do that, he's just a puppy, he takes that kind of stuff literally."

"Well, I didn't tell him to go away, exactly."

"Well, what did you tell him, exactly?"

Santana's ears lowered a bit.

"Santana?"

"I just warned him about what was going to happen to him."

"What?"

"I told him about how you were all going to stop paying attention to him now that you were officially becoming a family that he wasn't a part of."

"Why on Earth would you tell him that?" Kurt asked.

"That's a terrible thing to say, Santana." Finn added.

"I just wanted to prepare him for real life... that's what happened to me with my last human."

"Well we're not like your last human, Santana!" Finn growled.

"Finn's right, we all love Blaine. He is so a member of this family."

"Oh yeah? Then how come every time you mentioned Burt you referred to him as _your_ human? Not ours, as in yours and Blaine's, just yours?"

Kurt lowered his head a bit. "I... I don't know, but it was a mistake. I wasn't doing it because I didn't care about Blaine, I just..."

"Don't feel guilty, Kurt... this isn't your fault." Rachel said softly.

"Hearing me say that all the time, he must've felt like I didn't want him around."

"Kurt, you know that's not true."

"Why do you look so surprised?" Finn asked Santana.

"It's just... I didn't expect you to be so sad."

"What _did_ you expect? Blaine's missing!"

"Well, my humans wouldn't have cared if I went missing... that's why I left, and why I now live with Brittany and her humans... I guess I was wrong, you're not like them."

"No, we're not. Now we've got to find Blaine!"

"Kurt, Finn, I'm really sorry... I thought I was helping him, but... now I see that you... you really love Blaine."

"Are you sure it was all you trying to help him? Or were you a little jealous too?"

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Of Blaine, because he wanted to play with Brittany?"

She looked down. "Maybe I was a little jealous."

"It's okay, there's no use feeling guilty and throwing ourselves a pity party, right now we've got to focus on finding him."

"We've got to let the humans know Blaine's gone, then they can help us look."

"I can't find him anywhere." Burt said.

"You don't think he got out the dog door in the kitchen do you?" Carole asked Burt, a worried tone to her voice.

"Well, I guess that's covered..." Sam said.

"Now come on! We've got a missing puppy to find!"


	9. The Warblers

Blaine was starting to feel really homesick.

He had only been gone for a few hours and he already missed everyone. Especially Kurt.

He was also hungry, and thirsty, and he was starting to get really dirty.

It was cold too.

He just wanted to go back.

But he couldn't go back, because he didn't want to be a bother.

Even if he decided he didn't care about that and went home, he didn't know which way to go.

He was scared too. What if there were big dogs around here? Big mean dogs who would bullying him and bite him?

As if his worst fear was coming true, he suddenly spotted a large group of dogs coming his way.

Panicking, he ran and hid behind some trash cans, maybe they wouldn't see him here.

"Jeff, did you hear something?"

"No. Why? What'd you hear?"

"It was sort of like..." Blaine scooted further behind the trash cans. "Like that!"

"Oh, I definitely heard it that time."

"What do you think it is, Nick?"

"I don't know, what do you think, Wes?"

"Not sure..."

"Hey, Thad! Go check it out!"

"Why me? Why not send Logan to check it out?"

"I'm not going back there, what if it's a monster? Send David."

"You think it's a monster and you'd send me?"

"Well, you're the bravest."

"You really think I'm the bravest?"

"Hey, that's not a monster!"

"Luke's right!"

"It's a puppy!"

"Hi!" Jeff said as he raced behind the trash can, sticking his face right in Blaine's and wagging his tail.

"Hi..."

"I'm Jeff!"

"I'm Blaine."

"Nice to meet you, Blaine."

"What are you doing back here?" Nick asked.

"Hiding."

"From who?"

"You guys."

"Why would you hide from us?" Thad questioned.

"I was afraid you were going to be mean to me."

"Oh, no! We won't be mean to you." Wes said.

"Yeah! We're good dogs!" David added.

"So, do you live around here?" Luke asked.

"We live around here!" Jeff said.

"Do you want to live with us?" Nick asked, wagging his tail happily.

"Your human won't mind?"

"We don't have a human."

"We live outside!"

"But wait, is that... you have a collar, Blaine! That means you have a human!"

"He must be looking everywhere for you."

"We can help you find him if you'd like."

"I'm not looking for a human, I ran away."

"Ran away?"

"But why, Blaine?"

"He's getting married and this cat named Santana told me that they wouldn't have time for me anymore now that they were going to have married things to deal with... I didn't want to be in the way."

"But I'm sure they miss you a whole lot."

"No, they already have two other pets... they don't need me."

"Two other pets?"

"Why'd you look so sad when you said that, Blaine?" Jeff asked.

"Cause one of them is this kitty named Kurt, and I miss him the most."

"Well then you should go home, Blaine! I'm sure he misses you too!"

"No, Santana told me he was going to stop loving me."

"That's not true, Blaine." Nick said.

"He's right, I bet he's really sad right now."

"We'd be really sad if we ever lost one of our own." Wes added.

"You really think he misses me?"

"Of course we do!"

"You've got to go back to him, Blaine!"

"But, I don't know how to get back home."

"We'll help you!"

"You will?"

"Sure! We're your friends now!"

"Friends help each other!"

Blaine smiled. "Gee, thanks guys!"

"Come on! Let's help Blaine find his way home!" Nick shouted.

The group of puppies started racing off in the direction Blaine said he was pretty sure he came from, but after hours of searching, Jeff finally stopped.

"I'm tired." He whined, sitting down.

"We're all tired."

"There has to be an easier way to find Blaine's home."

"I know what we could do!" Nick said excitedly.

"What?"

"Well, Blaine has a collar! I'm sure it has his home address on it, if one of us could read it, then we could find his house a lot easier."

"Does anybody here know how to read?" Wes asked.

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong, Blaine?"

"My collar, it's gone!"

"Where did it go?"

"It must've fallen off while we were running!"

"But Kurt said that the collar was how they'd find me if I ever got lost... now that I don't have it, I'll never find my way home..." Blaine pouted, looking down sadly.

"What are we going to do, Wes?"

"I don't know, David... I don't know."


	10. The family

"Blaine!" Burt shouted as he wandered down the street.

"Blaine? Are you here?" Carole called, looking around outside.

"Blaine!" Finn said as loudly as he could, sniffing around a few bushes just incase Blaine was inside one of them.

"Hey, Carole, over here, I found something."

"What is it, Burt? Did you find Blaine?"

"No, just his collar."

"Maybe that means he's close by."

* * *

><p>"Do you hear something?"<p>

"You sure are asking that question a lot today."

"Shh, I hear something!"

"I don't hear anything." Jeff said.

"No, wait... I hear it too." Blaine said, looking up.

"I wonder what it is, it's too far away to tell."

"It sounds familiar." Blaine said softly.

"Maybe it's your humans!"

"I told you they'd be looking for you, Blaine!"

"Wow... you're right... that is them! They are looking for me!"

"Because they love you, Blaine!" Nick said as he wagged his tail.

"It sounds like they're getting louder." Wes said.

"That must mean they're getting closer!"

"Come on! Let's follow the sound!" David said, leading the way.

After a while of running, Blaine's face lit up.

"Do you see what I see?"

"It looks like people!" Jeff said.

"It's my people, my humans! We found them!"

* * *

><p>"Burt, do you hear something? It sounds like barking."<p>

"Maybe it's Blaine."

Carole and Burt looked around before spotting a group of puppies racing towards them.

"Blaine! Thank goodness!" Carole said, picking the small dog up.

"Wow, looks like you made a lot of friends while you were out." Burt said with a small laugh as all the puppies barked at him and hopped up and down.

"Let's get him home. First order of business is to close that dog door for good so nothing like this ever happens again."

"Then we'll clean up the party decorations, give you all a bath, and find you guys some good homes near by so that you can come over and play with Blaine whenever you want to."

* * *

><p>Kurt sat by the window, sadly looking out and waiting for Burt, Carole, and Finn to return with Blaine. He'd wanted to help them look, but they wouldn't let him outside with them.<p>

When he heard the back door open, he raced into the other room, praying that Blaine would be with them.

He was surprised when they walked in with a lot more than Blaine.

"Who are all these... Blaine! You're home!" Kurt said happily, tackling Blaine to the floor.

"Kurt! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too! Why did you run away?"

"Because Santana said you weren't going to love me anymore..."

"That's not true, Blaine. Santana was wrong. She realized that after you ran away, she said she was sorry, and that she shouldn't have said the things she said... she realized we're not like the family that abandoned her, we would never forget about you, Blaine."

"It's okay, I forgive her."

"Good. I don't think she ever expected you to leave... speaking of which, what on Earth were you doing while you were gone, who are all these dogs?"

"These are my new friends! Burt said he'd help them all find homes! Since they all helped me find my way home, it's only fair that we return the favor."

"That's great! It's nice to meet you all."

"You must be Kurt! Hi, I'm Jeff!"

"I'm Nick, Kurt told us all a whole lot about you."

"Yeah, he talks about you all the time, I'm Wes, by the way."

"And I'm David!"

"It's going to be hard to remember all these names."

"Tell me about it, I already can't remember which one he is..." Finn said as he pointed to one of them.

"I'm just really happy that you're home, Blaine." Kurt said with a smile.

"I'm happy to be home."

* * *

><p>Burt picked Blaine up and sat him on the bed.<p>

"Almost forgot to put this back on you after your bath earlier." He said as he returned the collar to the dogs neck. "Now don't you go and scare us like that again, you had us worried sick."

"Well, all the dogs are in the living room fast asleep."

"We'll start working on finding them homes tomorrow."

Finn hopped up on the bed, along with Kurt.

"Help Blaine off the bed, he might hurt himself if he jumps down from so high up."

Blaine whimpered a bit and moved closer to Kurt. He was finally on the big bed, he wasn't letting it go that easily.

"Actually, why don't we let him sleep on the bed? We let Kurt and Finn sleep on the bed. Plus after what happened today, I want Blaine as close to us as possible."

"Good idea, goodnight you three." Burt said as he turned the lights off.

"Looks like you're finally getting to sleep on the big bed with us and our humans." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled and cuddled up to Kurt.

"Yep, I'm finally part of a family."


End file.
